


Convention Kissing

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, definitely stupid, kind of maybe a little funny, stupid for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie has a brilliant idea for RTX this year, how about a kissing booth? Ray and Gavin get roped in to running a kissing booth at RTX as X-Ray and Vav , and although Ray wasn't against the idea in the first place, it turns out more fun than he even thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Kissing

Michael smirked as he helped Ray set up the small, wooden booth. The other man grinned along, almost laughing in his own giddiness. “This is really stupid.” Michael said, barely suppressing his own giggles.

Ray let out a snicker, taking a step back to view their work, “Are you kidding? It’s fantastic. And like Geoff said, the fans are going to love it!”

Michael crossed his arms, now standing beside Ray. They both smiled at the booth, Michael shaking his head slightly. At the top of the booth in big, poorly painted letters it said “KISSING BOOTH: $15”. It was Burnie’s idea, obviously, and once Geoff got news of it there was no hope of getting out of it. It would be Gavin and Ray manning the station for the day, the only terms being you had to be over 18. Ray was excited, finding the whole concept to be funny. He knew as the day dragged on he would regret agreeing to it, but for the time being he would just enjoy it.

“Oh, the booth looks top!” Came a thick British accent from behind. Before either Ray or Michael could reply, he had grabbed Ray by the wrist. “Come on Ray!”

Ray raised a brow, unsure as to where he was being dragged, “Dude, where are we going?” He asked, looking at Michael over his shoulder. The red head merely shrugged, walking off in the opposite direction.

“Geoff thought it’d be really funny if we dressed up as X-Ray and Vav for the kissing booth! We’re going to get changed!” Ray accepted the answer, allowing himself to be dragged to where their backstage room was, a place where all the Roosterteeth employees could go when not entertaining the people at this year’s RTX.

Burnie smiled from his spot in the corner of the room, ending his phone call quickly once he saw the two men. “Come on guys, we open our doors in half an hour, and we won’t you at the booth when that happens!” 

Ray gave a mock salute, and Gavin nodded his enthusiasm. “Yes sir, boss man!” Ray said mockingly, making Gavin giggle. The Brit threw the green and black costume at Ray, taking his own into the bathroom.

“Suit up, X-Ray! Our people need us!”

Soon both men sat at the booth, ready for the on slaughter of excited fans. As the mass of people tumbled in, the groups soon found the booth, crowds roaring with laughter at it. Burnie stood out the front of the booth, a megaphone in hand. “Roll up ladies and gentlemen, for the chance of a life time! For 15 measly dollars, you can pucker up and kiss our two very own superhero’s!” He boasted, explaining to the crowds of people where to line up and how the system worked. After the basic orientation he moved on, leaving X-Ray and Vav to mostly fend for themselves. The super-duo had two interns behind them, collecting the money and also acting as kind of body guards.

Both women and men lined up at the booth, which bothered neither man. They were relieved as the day drew on that they encountered very few creepy fans, only a hand full making them actually uncomfortable. Those ‘fans’ were politely escorted away, and they would move on without much hassle.

“I-I-um-I can’t believe you guys are doing this!” A girl said, nervously twirling a stand of long brown hair between two figures.

Ray smiled reassuringly, taking the money from her as she passed it. “Really? I think it’s the greatest gig ever!” He said flirtatiously, winking over his spiral glasses. The girl blushed, but leaned in. Her nervousness prevented her from actually meeting his lips, making Ray lean forward to meet her half way. They held the peck on the lips for three seconds before Ray pulled away, the girl’s face a deep scarlet.

“T-thanks!” She squeaked in embarrassment, her friends all giggling from the side where they were waiting for her.

Ray smirked. “No, thank you.” He cooed, and luckily the girl then skipped off, because Ray feared she was about to faint.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat got Ray’s attention. Turning to his left, Joel stood there looking unamused. “What’s up J-Roll?” Gavin asked from Ray’s other side, but the man continued to look seriously at the two.

Gavin then gasped dramatically, smirking at his own deviousness. “What’s the matter Joel? Are you jealous?”

Ray laughed, making kissy faces at the taller man, “Aw, Joel, for $15 there’s plenty of X-Ray to go around!” The two men at the booth laughed, along with fan’s that were standing close enough by to hear the conversation.

Joel scoffed, folding his arms. “Don’t be ridiculous, Burnie just wanted me to tell you guys to wrap up the booth in the next two hours. He wants you two to do a quick panel before the conventions over.”

Gavin continued to snicker, but Ray just nodded his acknowledgement. “Sure thing man, we’ll be there.” Joel gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and stalking off. Ray smiled fondly after him, shaking his head slightly before turning back to his current job.

“So who’s next?” He said with a grin.

About an hour and a half later the line had begun thinning out, a lot of the crowd drawn to the panels that had stared the hour previous. Gavin yawned, tired after a long day of kissing. He turned to Ray tiredly; rubbing one of his eyes absently, “Hey X-Ray, you mind manning the booth solo for the last half an hour? I’m knackered.”

Ray rolled his eyes with a small smile, “Yeah no problem, dude.” He watched as his friend got out of his chair, careful not to trip over his own cape, then whisk away out of sight.

He realized out of his peripheral vision a man was standing at the booth, and he turned with a smile, “Hi-” the greeting caught in his throat when he saw who it was standing there.

Joel’s face was dusted with a faint blush, the man looking sternly off to the side. Ray could hear the hoots and wolf-whistles of fans watching the interaction, and Ray blushed embarrassedly. He knew the fans were fantastic about taking things out of context and making things sexual, but sometimes they were ridiculous.

“What’s up, Joel? Need me for the panel early or something?” Joel didn’t reply, just out-stretched his hand. Ray tilted his head in confusion, only to widen his eyes on shock at what was in Joel’s hand.

He was handing over $15.

“Ah- J-Joel? What are you…doing?” He asked in shock, the sound of the crowd a faint memory.

Joel placed the money on the counter, and then moved his hand back to scratch his neck nervously. “You don’t have too….” He mumbled, still not meeting Ray’s eyes, “…If you don’t want too….” Joel was shifting uncomfortably, preparing himself to walk away and pretend this never happened.

Ray sat up from his chair, extending a gloved hand to grab Joel’s hoodie collar and bring the taller man down to meet his lips. The crowd burst with excited screams, and somewhere in the back of Ray’s mind he reminded himself to check Tumblr after this.

Joel pulled back slowly, realizing with embarrassment that he had put his hands on Ray’s hips.

Ray smiled, resting his forehead on Joel’s.

“You know….” He drawled, grinning slowly, “that WILL cost you extra.”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

Michael sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. It was two days after RTX, and he had a lot of work to catch up on. The convention always took a lot out of him, and with a need for a short break, he decided to browse the web. There were always a lot of posts about Roosterteeth after RTX on Tumblr, so with nothing better to do he clicked the website.

‘What the fuck….’ He thought to himself, squinting his eyes as he browsed the tag. There was multiple pictures and videos of the same looking thing, and from what it looked like….

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, RAY!”

He screamed, startling both Geoff and Gavin who were sitting in the room.

Ray’s eyes widened as he heard the scream on his walk back to the office, and with a grimace, turned around and quickly started walking in the opposite direction.

“DON’T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME, NARVAEZ!” Michael yelled running after Ray and down the hall.

The tan man looked over his shoulder with a start, “Oh SNAP!” He yelped, sprinting off in the direction of Joel’s office.

Soon Gavin had joined the chase, and the lads were running around the building, yelling and screaming. This didn’t bother anyone but Joel, who sat alone in his office, head in his hands, not being able to believe this was the person he just had to fall for.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
